The chronicles of tekkitopia bk1
by YOGSCASTNoxibri
Summary: Rythian is sent out into the desserted land of Tekkitopia where he meets his best enemy. Young Toxic Brine meets his destiny killing his uncle Herobrine and reuniting the lands of Minecraftia and Tekkitopia. But Lalna has other ideas. I still suck at summarys. Rated T 'cause it's the Yogscast. Contains my male OC, Toxic Brine, and my favourite ever girl OC, Noxibri.


Hello! This is my new story, called

The Chronicles Of Tekkittopia

I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was really fun to write and act out with my friends. I'm going to write a few fanfictions called The Chronicles Of Tekkittopia; the only difference will be the numbers at the end, like The Chronicles Of Tekkittopia Book 1. So without further ado,

! LET THE WAR BEGIN !

**Enjoy**

"Hey Nat," Sophie said to her friend "You want to hear a story?"

Natalie looked up and grinned.

"Yeah!"

"Well listen closley then."

"It all started AGES ago, when we had to use seas to go to the toilet."

Natalie tried to stifle a laugh. It failed.

"There were two people, Notch and Jeb. They had control over Minecraftia and the outer land, known as Tekkittopia. Minecraftia was the most popular land, no one wanted to go to Tekkittopia. It was full of monsters, like zombies, the 3 legged explosive creeper and skeletons. It was terrible. During day, it looked lovely with long grass up to your knees and flowers everywhere you looked. Everyone got fooled by the flowers. This specific type of flower that grew there was Gimunik. Gimunik, or Gim for short, made humans dizzy and lose track of everything. All they can do for 12 hours is smell the flower. By then it was too late. Anyway, Notch was working on his newest creation, known as the enderman. They were tall, dark humanoids with glowing purple eyes. If you stared at them right in the eye they would shake with anger and start screeching at you. Notch decided there were too many people in Minecraftia, so he sent 10 men and 10 women to Tekkittopia. They were all petrified with fear! One of the women there was called Lily Brine. Lily was the sister of Herobrine, the god of war who was Notches brother. She was feared, as Herobrine could kill with a look. But not as much as Herobrine himself. This is what happens when humans mix with endermen."

Lily looked around, sword in hand. She would die. She would have to die. A wooden sword is like a stick. It's not going to do anything to an enderman. She saw a purple glow behind her and took a deep breath. It's better to die now then later. She turned around and stared straight in the endermans purple eyes, hoping for a quick and painless death. The enderman didn't do anything. He stared back at her then carried on building a small dirt shack. Curiosity over-whelmed her. This wasn't normal behaviour for the enderman. They couldn't put down a block once they had picked it up. She looked on and saw the enderman was smiling. Wait what? Smiling? Endermen can't smile! What was going on? Only stare and open there bony mouths. So what the nether was going on? She shook her head and walked away.

...

Notch stared at the woman. What? She had found the human soul enderman! That... that was amazing! She hadn't been blown up, shot or punched. She hadn't stayed with the Gimunik, and, surprisingly, she hadn't died! This one had to be kept, Notch thought. He pressed a button and Lily was carried away.

...

Toxic looked up to his mother. She was standing next to the gates to Tekkittopia, watching her oldest son Rythian walk into the deserted land, making for the swampy area. A girl walked over to him and they started chatting. They would probably be friends, Lily thought, maybe more. But that land was for them. Them and the rest, what were their names? Xephos was one, Honeydew another. Then there was this scientist, called Llama. No, Lalna. What a weird name! Rythian wouldn't like him, he hates science. The girls were called Lomadia, Kim and the last one was... um... Zoeya? That was the one that went off with Rythian, Lily thought. It was only then she heard her littlest son crying. She picked him up and walked away, a tear in her eye. Why would Notch do this? Sending 20 year olds into a deadly land with murderous plants and monsters.

"Mama!" Toxic cried.

"Shush, It's ok. We're going home now."

..."That's it?" Natalie asked, deflated.

"Oh no," I answered "This is just the beginning!"


End file.
